Fallen Star: Dark of the Sky
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU-New Moon! After Edward leaves Bella is left to cry on the forest floor, sobbing where she is hit by a powerful cosmic power that could leave her insane, or bringing her salvation as she fights vampires, humans, werewolves, & those mutt guys with Angela by her! They relish in the destruction as they hunt the Cullen's for daring to leave them to die! Yuri! Bella/Angela!


_**Fallen Star**_

_**Dark of the Sky**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Cosmic**_

He left me… just like that… "Bella I don't love you!" it was like he smashed his hand through my chest and instead of tearing out my pathetic excuse for a heart he tore out my soul and swallowed it whole while cackling insanely.

Words of my own creation run through my mind as I lay lost upon the forest floor unable to breathe properly, unable to move, and unable to stop these damn tears frown flowing from my eyes… why is it that I can still think? My mind keeps showing me images… lies that they told me, to keep me… their temporary pet. I just feel sorry for the next poor girl that Edward dooms to heartache.

"I love you!"

His words ringing painful lies within my mind, flowing so easily from his imaginary lips as if he's told this lie to countless girls through countless decades, and shall continue to do so through the aeons to come. I see the faces of 'his' family… 'my' family as they smile with these lies and deceits passing, slippery through their lips. It's as if they no nothing but these lies, getting pleasure from the pain they cause.

It hurts most though when I think of my friend. She was the first person to ever call me her friend. We were best friends and I talked to her about everything, though I wish I could have told her more, but when I was dating her mind reading brother it seems a moot point to talk about him.

I remember when she had let slip about Edward's silly little night visits before we were dating or I knew he is a vampire. It actually hadn't bothered me as much as I now realise it should have. He had been stalking me 'obviously'… maybe Alice was trying to tell me that he's a no good douche. Maybe she did care, even if it were only a little. She cared enough to let me know of Edward's creepy factor. I shudder to think about what he might have been doing while I slept on unawares.

I heard a gentle laugh building up within my throat and it slowly passes may cracked and sore lips as a small smile graces me. I feel a little content thinking that Alice had likely felt guilty for the way they treated me but that did not mean I would let her off. No… she needed punishing too. Even if I have to search for a way for the rest of my life I shall make them pay, and nobody shall get in my way.

A woman scorned, and all that bullshit. I feel myself on auto pilot shakily pull myself up into a kneeling position my eyes open wide and I'm sure if someone were to look into them they would be horrified by the murderous intent within them.

I tried to even my breathing as I shivered, soaked through I had only just noticed it is pissing down and I was caked in soggy dirt but I only laughed. I couldn't stop myself as I look to the dark sky, rain soaking my face but I kept my eyes open. It was a sight… raining so hard yet the clouds are so wispy thin tonight. I could even make out some stars.

I almost choked when I suddenly gasped in surprise my laughter stopping as I coughed before returning my unwavering gave to the sky. I smiled as I watched a beautiful ball of red fire shooting across the sky brightening my darkness.

I smirked evilly before I made my wish. "I wish for the power to get my revenge. To show those bastard vampires what true strength is, and that they're the inferior species to me!" I yelled out, my throat going hoarse at the end as I giggle.

I seriously hadn't expected anything to happen, but as I watched the shooting star it kept getting larger and larger until I was certain the thing is going to hit land. I just watched in mesmerised fascination as it careered across the sky. However, as the seconds ticked away I started to get nervous as to my perspective it was getting larger still, which means it's getting closer. Is it going to hit somewhere near me?

Nope, I was wrong as my world exploded into nothing.

Nothing? Is that even something? But that's all I am. I think. It seems ironic that I wished upon this star to give me power so that I can be superior to vampires and then this star squishes me into nothing. Wait. If I'm nothing how can I be thinking? Can nothing think? Well I guess I was nothing to the Cullen's and I thought then. Well when Edward wasn't 'thinking' for me.

The world as suddenly as it left erupted back into sharp focus. I had to blink away the stars from my eyes (pun intended) as I shook away a soft ringing within my ears. I was standing in a large black burnt crater, but I couldn't see any meteor fragments, and wondered why I'm not dead. That should have certainly killed me, shouldn't it? Maybe I am dead and this is my hell for wishing for revenge or perhaps dating a daemon like Edward. Is it a sin for a human to fall in love with a vampire?

But still, I should have at the very least felt pain, right? Yeah I'm almost certain of it. I'm so fucking confused. What's going on? I sigh heavily in frustration and shake my sodden hair from my eyes brushing it away in annoyance with my right hand.

However, I pause in curiosity as I gaze at my hand. I don't remember putting on any gloves. I'm now wearing skin-tight leather/rubber gloves with some kind of dark red plastic ring attached around my wrists like thick bracelets, though they're firmly attached. I'm confused further as I look down at my self, I'm wearing skin-tight leather/rubber going down my firm body to my black skin-tight boots with more red plastic bracelets around my ankles. Though, my large firm breasts have some more red plastic covering them like some kind of military body armour.

I staggered back a step in shock. I took note that even though the skin-tight body hugging suit that I actually have muscle definition now, and I'm also wearing a slim-line coat that's swaying down to my ankles in the same crimson as the bracelets, left undone with some black trim. Around my waist again with that freaking red plastic, like a thick and stylish belt adding to my looks.

I look back to my gloved covered hands in awe. I would never wear anything like this so where did it come from. I clenched my fists and almost stumbled over in surprise as red sparks of lightning flashed to life around my fists. I relaxed and the lightning fizzled away leaving me with a small smile on my face.

I look up from my crater and gasp in horror at what I saw, taking half a step back. Blood was lining the assault along with torn and burnt human bodies. Blood oozing from eye sockets, and skull caps seemingly torn open, and cars in crumpled heaps, some people even crushed within their vehicles. I was too shocked to even dry heave in disgust. I took another half step back but jumped moving forward I spun around as something crunched beneath me feet.

I screamed and staggered back. There lay my friend Angela Webber naked with one leg mulled and both arms shredded and burnt, laying on her stomach, her eyes looking up at me dead and lifeless, pleading. I grabbed at my head and screamed as I could see images flooding me with terror.

_I had died hadn't I? Those were my thoughts as I woke up stark naked on the scorched forest floor. It was still raining but I was surprisingly warm. I stood up and checked out my body in confused curiosity as I was never very fit, but now I couldn't help but wonder. I stared around the forest in awe seeing colours I had never known to exist before. I could hear things around me that I knew I couldn't before. It was exhilarating._

_However, that was before I heard that heartbeat. It was faster that what I figured to be normal, and it was the smell that told me it is dangerous. It smelt like someone had thrown a huge pile of dog shit on a fire. It burnt at my nostrils like someone had been squeezing a tube of acid up my nose, and I was seconds from trying to hide or run when he came into view walking out from behind some bushes with a crinkled nose like mine as if he smelt something bad too._

_He just stared at me in pity, not that I know why. He's tall; maybe six foot five, Native American, and had bulging muscles that are on display as he's only wearing some denim shorts and he was vibrating… seriously he was. It was disturbing as he tried to calmly tell me my dad is worried and he's part of a rescue team. He hadn't even commented on the fact I'm naked and a little singed._

_I just took a step back and he tried to put on a friendly smile but it came off wrong and I moved. I seemed even to myself to just materialise out of thin air in front of his surprised face with my left hand wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands came up to try and pry me off but I was stronger. Then weird got weirder as he shifted his form from huge guy to giant sized dark grey wolf._

_However, I seemed to stream back to where I was originally before I was bitten. The wolf only took a moment to spot me as I stared at it in horror. I crossed my arms to hopefully defend myself, but as he came within a foot of me a powerful red shield of electricity spread around me and the monster painfully bounced off crashing down a few feet away with a whimpering yelp of pain and I could hear some bones snap._

_Though that hadn't stopped the beast as it climbed to its paws and its yellow eyes glared hate at me. It went to attack again but I uncrossed my arms in what I hoped was a powerful motion and was awed by the effect (it actually did what I hoped). The shield exploded outwards in a furry of fire and lightning. The wolf screamed out as it was caught in my power and collided with a tree creating a huge crack. I smiled as I raised my right hand before the wolf fell. My hand sparked as did the wolf as I seemed to have it pinned to the tree by static electricity._

_I found myself laughing loudly and proudly as I held the monster to the tree as it screamed, roared, yelped, and struggled relentlessly, but it was no use as my power was too great… all he can do is turn into a dog while I truly have power._

"_You filthy fucking monster!" I found myself screaming at it as I laughed in hysterics. "You think you're all of that and more, huh? You fucks are all the same thinking you're all that. Well news flash buddy. I am all of that and so much more. But that __least you'll die quickly whereas Edward will suffer for treating me like a fucking toy. Bye Bye!"_

_I laughed as the wolf guy looked at me pleadingly, begging me with his eyes as he struggled against my power. I had just laughed, I think he even tried transforming back but my power wouldn't let him. Then I closed my fist in one fluid motion and the wolf's body imploded with a flash of red and an explosion of thunder. I laughed as his guts and internals pooled down the tree and was fascinated as they slowly shifted back into human pieces. His face had actually fallen off and was staring up at me lifeless, but I just sneered. Why should I care about any kind of a monster even if he was human I don't think I would have cared?_

_I grinned as I looked at my hands to find them not bare and my grin widened as I discovered my new and sexy 'revenge' outfit. Yes, now I have to track down my dearest Edward and the Cullen's so I can toy with them to my heats content, which might not be for a very long time. They should just pray I'm not immortal or their eternity wouldn't be able to end soon enough._

_Soon after I was flying around the forest using my lightning powers to do some kind of electromagnetic thing to fly and blasting trees and setting them alight, giggling in happiness (no wonder vampires feel so superior). I had already blown the Cullen's house to smithereens, shattered every window and defiled every room. I was having the time of my life when a weird thought hit me. I'm missing school, and by the position of the sun as I flew up above the clouds it's no doubt dinner time and I sure could use something to eat._

_Therefore I giggled my way back through the clouds and shot down towards school. I soon landed in the car park only cars to keep me company as I walked towards the cafeteria where I can certainly hear everyone. Super hearing rocks my world. It takes only a few moments for me to get to the cafeteria doors gracefully thanks to my new senses. I pulled the doors open and walked in as if I owned the place making quite the scene._

_Eyes turned to me and mouths fell open in shock, awe, and in the case of some of the guys lust. However, I ignored the douche bags and walked up to the lunch line right at the front and piled food onto a tray before walking passed the weird checkout dyke umm… I mean lady. Fuck it, who am I kidding she's always checking us girls out. I gave her a wink before turning to my usual table with Mike, Tyler, Jess and Angela._

_I slid into my usual seat next to Angela and began eating while they stared at me and plenty others in the hall kept talking to each other about how I look different and that I'm supposed to be missing and how hot I am and shit like that but I just eat my lunch. I do have some stuff I might want to blow up later, so I'll need my strength up._

"_Bella?" Angela spoke timidly. "Where have you been, everyone's been so worried. And I-I heard the Cullen's have left town."_

_I giggled and turned to her. She recoiled and I grinned. "Oh don't worry about those little bitches, I'll get them good. But would you all like to know their secrets?" I asked eagerly and even Angela nodded at that. "You want to know the real reason why they bunked off when the sun came out?" Again they nodded. "The reason you never saw them eat?" Once again they nodded leaning in eagerly. "The reason why they avoided people?" More nods. "The reason they're as cold as ice… literally?" They continued nodding. "The reason their eyes are gold yet none of them are related?" More nods. "Or the reason their eyes are sometimes black?" They nodded so hard now they looked like their heads might fall of if I don't tell them soon._

_I smiled wider. "The reason they bunk off on sunny days is because their skin sparkles like diamonds during direct sunlight," I began and their eyes all widened. "The reason you've never seen them eat is because they can only drink. Their bodies can't process it." They looked confused now but I continued, and noted other tables listening in. "The reason they avoid people is for two reasons but right now I'll only tell you one and maybe after I've finished you'll know the other. It's because they have superhuman strength and could hurt you with little to no effort if they don't concentrate hard enough on what they're doing so keep away so they don't have to pay that much attention._

"_The reason they're as cold as ice," I quickly interrupted Mike. "Is because they are as solid as… and near unbreakable. And the reason their eyes are gold is because they feed on animals…"_

"_But you said they don't eat," interrupted Mike thickly while others nodded in agreement._

_I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. "They don't… I said feed… not eat," I told them in annoyance and was pleased when I noted Angela's face loose colour as she seemed to be working it together while everyone else most likely needed more clues. I winked at her and she gulped. "And the reason their eyes are sometimes black is because they're thirsty."_

"_I still don't get it," said Jessica suddenly. "Are you saying they have superpowers or something?"_

_I laugh as I shake my head in amusement. "No babes!" I reply whimsically waggling my finger. "It means that when Jasper is looking at you or your friends like he needs a crap. He wants to eat you, and not in the munch on your pussy kind of way."_

_Mostly everyone blushed and a few boys snickered but they all seemed lost so. "They're vampires you idiots!" I say loosing my patience with them._

_They all pulled away from me, some of the smarter ones putting clues together but seeming to try convincing them selves more than anyone else that I'm a nutbar, and others just plane unbelieving and believing that I'm having them on and I just shrugged as I finished off my lunch when the lunch bell rang we all got up to leave for class._

"_Y-you weren't j-joking were you?" Angela suddenly asked me in a small voice and I shook my head. "W-what happened to you Bella? You're different, but you don't have different colour eyes or anything. It's more like your presence. I've only ever __felt this nervous around the Cullen's and now you. Its like I'm scared but don't know why."_

_I stopped and she stopped with me. I smiled at her and she flinched as I lovingly stroked her cheek with my gloved hand. "Don't worry babes. I won't hurt you if I can help it, but if I can't then believe me when I tell you that I am so so sorry." I lean down and capture her lips in mine for a chaste kiss._

_I pull back and her eyes are watery and we ignore some catcalls from perverts as she smiles at me. "I-I know Bella, thank you."_

_Suddenly I smelt something both sickeningly sweet and that dog shit again, lots of something's. I could also hear bickering when people screamed as four vampires I've never seen before crashed through the far wall and started feeding on people nearby._

_Angela screamed in fear as I pulled her protectively behind me. I took a little satisfaction in the fact that my doubters were no longer doubting me but screaming and running pointlessly for their lives. Then the shit got worse when two huge wolves smashed through another wall and growled angrily making more kids flee to my side of the cafeteria._

_Following on the wolf side I was surprised to see my once Native American friend Jacob Black, though he's changed a lot since I last saw him. Now he was huge with short cut hair and a tattoo of some kind on his shoulder and only wearing some blue cut-off jeans. I could tell instantly that he's one of these wolf things to by the smell of burning shit._

_I actually groaned when a beautiful ginger bitch followed the vampires through though ignored them as they finished off their meals, she got a small growl from the dogs but not much else as they all looked at me._

"_You're all here for me I presume?" I asked conversationally as my fellow students look at me in fear most likely wondering why I would get them into such shit._

"_Bella you bitch, you murdered our Alpha last night!" Jacob screamed at me outraged, his body vibrating._

_My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, you mean the fucking dog monster like you?" I asked in realisation to why he wants my head so bad as to expose himself. He and his buds looked barely able to control them selves as I turned from them to the ginger. "So Victoria, you want to kill me because?"_

"_Your mate killed mine you stupid girl!" she hissed out in rage._

_I rolled my eyes. "Well for your information bitch," I began and she growled. "Edward broke up with me and I plan on getting my own revenge for thinking he can just play with me like that. And secondly your douche of a mate hunted me in the knowledge that I had a much larger coven of vampire to back me up, so just stand still so I can send you to bitch at him in hell."_

_I grinned as I clenched my right fist and it started sparking with red lightening. "Bring it bitch. I'm not a weak little human anymore. I'll slaughter all of you monsters."_

I look down at poor Angela's broken body as I remember the battle. It had started out on even footing while in side and more wolves and vamps joined in attacking me and the humans. I tried to protect the humans as best I could but that was proving futile as the vamps and wolves started turning on each other too.

It ended up with me trying desperately to keep Angela safe as out of all of the humans at Forks high she's the only one who's ever been sincere to me. However, that became a fruitless effort and Victoria eventually got hold of her tearing her clothes off and touching her in places I couldn't allow, and biting her so her venom causes my friend pain.

I had blasted them both out of both anger and jealousy to get her off my friend, and Victoria had fled like the wolves after I had taken care of the other vampires since the wolves weren't purposefully attacking humans I saved them for last, though I think Jacob got away too.

Angela had dropped lifelessly to the floor and I feel like Victoria will be satisfied with all she's done to me as the police had turned up and my father had also been killed, but now she's on my list along with the Cullen's and wolves, I'll get them all. I doubt she'll be stupid enough to think she can take me again.

'Thump'

I startled at the noise and looked around in wonderment as I can't see any survivors throughout the school parking lot.

'Thump Thump'

I looked down to see a slight light on in Angela's eyes and mine widened in hope as I watched her muscles twitch and hear her heart beating ever so softly. I just watch and wait praying that theirs enough venom throughout her body to establish the change as I can't move her yet or she will die; I'll just have to stand as her vigil guardian angle. I've already lost so much within the past forty-eight hours I would be happy to only have her.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
